miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Miraculous:MariChat/Nadzieja umiera ostatnia...
Pralog Ostateczna bitwa dobiegła końca. Wynik jest taki, którego nikt się nie spodziwał. Niestety Władca Ciem wygrał. Jest w posiadaniu boskiej mocy. Wszystkie miracula sa pod jego obroną. Kto nie jest mu posłuszny za kare ląduje w Kopalni Śmiraci (to zanczy miało byc w wielkim kiblu). Zazwyczaj w niej ginie (no sama nazwa na to wskazuje, to było dla tych którzy są głupkami). Nasi byli bohaterzy poznali swoje tożsamości i są razem (no wiadomo). Niedługo przybędą osoby które im pomogą w pokonaniu Władcy Kibla. Jak narazie u Marinette zmieniło się tyle że nie spóźnia się do szkoły (It's magic). Ciekawe co się stanie dalej... Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam, ale pisałam na szybko. Next pojawi się wtedy kiedy ktoś napisze koma. Bo jak nie to przestanę pisać. Bye! Bye! Rozdział 1. Perspektywa Marinette: Obudził mnie dzisiaj mój kochany budzik, którym jest Adrien. Odkąd dowiedział się, że jego ojciec to WC (skrót od Władca Ciem) to przeprowadził się do mnie. To znaczy jego ojciec jak się dowiedział, że jego syn jest Czarnym kotem wywalił go z domu. Adrien i tak od dawna planował się wyprowadzić. Nie dziwie mu się. Przecież jego ojciec juz był wkurzający, ale teraz to istna przesada (dosłownie). W całym mieście sią porozwieszane kamery, które szpiegują każdy twój ruch. Z tego wszystkiego jest jeden plus dla mnie. Wreszcie nie spóźniam się do szkoły! Dobra lepiej już wstane albo mój chłopak zaraz zrzuci mnie z łóżka. - Już wstaje!!!!! - nie wytrzymałam rzuciłam w niego poduszką. - Wiesz jek trudno cię dobudzić! - Wiem. Poszłam do łazienki zrobić to co się rano robi. Po drodze wzięłam ze sobą ubrania. Po 10 minutach byłam gotowa. Jak wyszłam do łazienki wparował Adrien. Chyba wiem dlaczego tak szybko (chciało mu się siąść na tronie). Czekałam chwile na niego i razem zeszliśmy na śniadanie. Potem razem ruszyliśmy do szkoły. Jak to zwykle my szliśmy trzymając się za rękę. To teraz była u nas norma. Podeszliśmy do rozmawiających Alyi i Nina (nie wiem jak się to odmienia i jakby co oni są razem). Właśnie oglądali cos na telefonie. - Cześć! - przywitałam się razem z Adrienem. - Hejka! - odpowiedzieli to samo. - Musze wam coś pokazać! - tym razem była to dla mnie nowość, bo Alya dawno nie miała żadnych nowości. Pokazała mi film na którym mówili, że dziś o 12 na placu koło Luwru spadną dwie nie za duże meteoryty. Byłam bardzo ździwiona tak jak Adrien. Już chciałam coś powiedzieć, lecz przeszkodził mi dzwonek na lekcje. Szybko pobiegliśmy do klasy. Ja usiadłam z moim chłopakiem, a Alya z Nino. Pierwszą lekcją była chemia. Nie mogłam się na niczym skupić myślałam o meteorytach i oczywiście o Tikki. Barzdo mi jej brakuje. No wreszcie dzwonek. Na przerwach razem z przyjaciółmi rozmawiałam na temat meteorytów. Oczywiście kiedy WC zabrał nam miraculum cały Paryż się dowiedział si o naszych tożsamościach. Potem to było dużo tłumaczenia. Ale to już nie ważne. Dziesiaj lekcje były krótsze ze względu na to niezwykłe zjawisko, więc wyszliśmy ze szkoły o 11:30 ( ja chciałabym tak codziennie). Całą klasą ruszyliśmy na plac niedaleko Luwru. Wybiła 12. Było już widać jak powoli się do nas zbliżają kosmiczne kamyki. Weszliśmy do środka muzeum, żeby nas nie zgniotło. W tej chwili kamienie uderzyły o ziemię lae ty było piękne. Jedno mnie tylko ździwiło. Przecież meteoryt po wejściu w atmosferę kruszy się na małe kawałki ( ja być mądra). Razem z Adrienem zapytałam czy możemy tam podejść. O dziwo pozwolili nam. Zsyneliśmy się na dół dziur. Była ona w kształcie Jing i Jang. To było dziwne. Na białej stronie zobaczyłam białe pudełko, które wyglądało jak te, które dostałam od Mistrza Fu. Po czarnej stronie było to samo pudełko tylko, że czarne. Ja i mój chłopak wzieliśmy te szkatułki do rąk. Ja miałam białe, a Adrien czarne. Gdy je otworzyliśmy ujrzeliśmy... Wiem nextu dawno nie było, ale to dlatego, ze miałam ważną akcję ratunkową małego pieska i nie miałam humoru. Jak znajdziecie jakieś błędy to napiszcie w komach. I tym akcentem kończymy!!! Rozdział 2. Perspektywa Marinette: Gdy je otworzyliśmy ujrzeliśmy bardzo, ale to bardzo jasne, oślepiające światło. Zamknełam oczy. Kiedy je otworzyłam nie byłam juz koło Luwru, ale na szczycie Wieży Eiffla (dobrze to napisałam?). Obok nas pojawiły się dwie postacie. Nie było widać i twarzy, ponieważ jedna była cała biała, a druga czarny. Biała pewnie była kobietą, a czarny był mężczyzną. Wkońcu ktoś przerwał tę głupią ciszę. - My jesteśmy strażnikami równowagi.-odezwał się chłopak. -Przybylismy tu, aby wam pomóc pokonać Władcę Ciem. -Dajemy wam więc moc Jing i Jang. -Aby się przemienić załóżcie te naszyjniki. Jeden z nich symbolizował symbo Jing, a drugi Jang. Jak to zwykle ja byłam biała, a Adrien czarny (potem dodam obrazek). Gdy załóożyliśmy biżuterię postacie zniknęły, a my przemieniliśmy się w super-bohaterów. No już wiadomo jak wyglądały nasze stroje i maski (nie lubie opisywać). Było to fajne uczycie poskakać po dachach tak jak dawniej. No i znowu za dużo myślę. - Przestaniesz mi machac tą ręką przed oczami! - Jasne My Lady (nie lubię okreslenia po polsku Moja pani). Teraz jak za starych dobrych czasów pobiegliśmy do mojego domu. Oczywiście naszym najlepszym sposobem przemieszczania się. Była już 23. Nie wiem jak mogło nam to tak długo zająć. Oni zaledwie powiedzieli 4 zdania. No ale jeszcze skakaliśmy kilka godzin po dachach. No to juz wszystko jasne. Poszłam do łazienki wziąć prysznic i przeprać się w piżame. Po mnie jak zwykle wszedł Adrien i zrobił pewnie to samo. Poszłam spać wtulona w mojego chłopaka jak i przyszłaego męża (ona to ma już plany, Adrien bój się). Ta wiem że krótko ale jutro zakończenie roku i mi się nic nie chce robić. dzisiaj nie bedę tym złym Polsatem, bo ich jest tu za dużo. No to Paaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Rozdział 3. Perspektywa Marinette: Obudził mnie huk dochodzący z miasta. WC pewnie dowiedział się że mamy nowe super-moce i wysłał akume. Obudziłam Adriena co było całkiem proste. Założyliśmy naszyjniki Jing i Jang i ruszyliśmy znaleść naszego nowego super-złoczyńce. W końcu go znaleźliśmy. To znaczy nie do końca. To on znalazł nas. Była to dziewczyna ubrana w strój pieska. Było to nawet sładkie. W ręce trzymałam pałke. Jak ona kogoś trafiłam to on zmieniał się w zwierzątko. To też było słodkie. Zaczeliśmy walczyć. Nie było to takie łatwe jak przypuszczałam. Zaczeliśmy uciekać bo ona zaczeła nas gonić. Nie znaliśmy jej imienia bo ona zamiest mówić szczekała. W czasie ucieczki potknełam się i upadłam. Prawie dostałam promieniem ale coś mnie odepchneło. Raczej nie coś tylko ktoś. To był jak zwykle mój kiciuś. Zmienił się on w małego słodkiego czarnego kotka. Kazałam mu uciekać. Sama tak się wkurzyłam że zaczełam atakowac Psa. Dzięki mojemu jo-jo (oni nadal mają te same bronie ale nie mają super-mocy) pokonałam złoczyńce w 5 minut. Okazało się że była to dziewczyna pracująca w schronisku dla zwierząt. Wyjaśniłam jej co i jak i poszłam szukać kota. Czekał on pod moim domem. Wziełam go na ręce i zaniosłam do domu. Wyjasniłam rodzicom co i jak i weszłam po schodach do mojego pokoju. Szybko odrobiłam lekcje i poszłam spać wtulona w mojego małego kota. Ta wiem że krótkie ale jak są wakacje to próbuje dłużej pospać i mi się nie chce. Jak ktos znajdzie jakieś błędy to niech pisze. I prosze o komentarze bo to bardzo motywuje do działania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania